The invention relates to improvements in apparatus for conditioning flowable bulk materials, particularly confectioners' sugar.
Confectioners' sugal is obtained as a result of grinding or crushing granulated sugar. This entails recrystallization of the treated material whereby the developing sugar crystals take up moisture. Therefore, it is necessary to subject ground granulated sugar to a drying and conditioning treatment prior to introduction of confectioners' sugar into bags, boxes or other receptacles. In accordance with presently prevailing practice, confectioners' sugar (i.e., pulverulent sugar) is stored and dried in silos. The arrangement is such that the supply of confined pulverulent material is circulated along a path having a portion extending through the silo and a portion outside of the silo. Such mode of altering the moisture content of confectioners' sugar is time consuming and must be carried out in bulky, complex and expensive apparatus to thus contribute to a significant increase in the cost of the ultimate product.